


“never get kidnapped again, alright?”

by firelordazulas



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, heck, it's just 500 words of sadness, so this is just me working through Gill getting kidnapped, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordazulas/pseuds/firelordazulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Rachel fucking Bailey and you’re not in love with your DCI. You’re not. DCI Gill Murray means absolutely nothing more to you than a superior should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“never get kidnapped again, alright?”

You’re Rachel fucking Bailey and you’re not in love with your DCI. You’re not. DCI Gill Murray means absolutely nothing more to you than a superior should.  
You repeat this mantra again and again, under your breath or in your head, throughout your office hours. It’s a desperate plea, an obvious avoidance of truth, but you keep at it, hoping to somehow convince yourself of it. Sean helps, until he doesn’t, and suddenly you’re finding it easier to just be alone with your feelings, to wallow in your own despair.  
Then It happens, that thing you refuse to give a name to, and you’re pacing, forever pacing, phone slapping your palm over and over, dying to do something, anything, wanting her found, heart aching with the knowledge that this could be it, that she could die today and you’re doing nothing, just furiously putting one foot in front of the other. You’re a do-er, you always have been, and the stillness, the waiting, is driving you fucking crazy.  
Janet watches you, her sharp eyes following your frenzied steps. You try your best to ignore the glimmer of realisation that flashes, slightly relieved, to be honest, that this secret is no longer just yours to bear. After all, it’s obvious that Janet loves Gill as well, that the two of you would gladly give your lives for hers, jump in front of a bullet for her, etc, etc. She grabs your hand, holds it tight, and you squeeze back.

When Gill answers the phone, she’s breathless, not sounding even remotely fine even though you can imagine her in there, biting her lip, trying not to show how terrified she is. You shove a hand over your mouth and choke back a sob. She’s so brave, so fucking strong, and you want to just curl into a ball, to sit and cry in a dark corner until she’s back there in front of you. Now, there is a job to do, and you’re running, phone jammed to your ear, desperately communicating with DCI Dodson, trying your hardest to make this alright, to bring Gill back to the 3 of you safe and whole.

When you can see her on the cameras, out the car, apparently yelling at some poor officer, you collapse onto a chair, hands pressed tight to your eyes. With a single sniffle, you remove them, and promise yourself not to cry until this day is completely over.  
Then Janet is there, hugging you tightly, face pressed into your shoulder, and everything feels like it might actually be okay.

The three of you are laughing together, sat on her bed, Janet warm against you and Gill solid in front of you, the marks on her neck easy to ignore if you focus on her cheekbones, her eyes, her collarbones, any of the things that you love about her instead.   
When you all eventually get up to go downstairs Janet pulls Gill into a tight hug, and without thinking you join them, holding the two smaller woman to you, one in each arm. It’s quiet, and intense, and long, but it seems to be exactly what you all need, safe and warm and close, Gill’s head against your shoulder, Janet’s resting on top of it.  
Gill speaks without pulling away. “Thank you.”  
“Never get kidnapped again, alright?” You joke and the three of you are laughing, spirits soaring, and yes, you think, this family you’ve found is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me i love the three of them so much literally kill me I did not sign up to this emotional pain Holy Shit. So i know it's rly short but this felt like the natural place to leave it, like to add more would cheapen it, so yea, here you are.


End file.
